I Never Knew Love Until Now
by just-for-me-22
Summary: Sakura has long since dreamed of her crush, Syoaran Li in ways you could probably imagine. And now her feelings will be returned to her by the one she desires. But who is that evil wench? Meling? She has a plot to steal Li back. CHAPTER 7 UP! review pls..
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of these characters, except for Bob and his cronies, so don't hurt me! Plus this is my first fic so I hope you like it! It also has lemon so don't blame me for t because I warned you all! Please enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter #1 -Confusion  
  
A small moan was let out through her thin cherry blossom sheets, as her messy auburn haired head peeked out over it. Sakura smiled, her eyes still closed, and giggled as she thought about the dream she had just participated in. Having no intention of getting out of bed, she tried her very best to relive it.  
  
A tall boy, whose auburn hair covered his face, lifted her small body up unto a king-sized bed, and straddle sat onto her. Her deep emerald eyes glittered with desire.  
  
She wanted him.right now. He flashed his adorable smile at her, filled with beautifully white teeth and started to unbutton her soft, white blouse.  
  
She could feel now that her thin thong was soaking, and the fluid was now seeping through to her pants. He leaned in closer, his supple lips etching nearer and nearer towards hers -  
  
"Sakura!", yelled a clear masculine voice from all the way downstairs. "Hurry up! Did you forget it is the first day of school?". "OH NOOOOO!", Sakura had just fallen off the bed and landed squat on her butt, a nicely shaped one too.  
  
She hastily got up and started to dress, for today was her first day of high school, and she was planning on looking good. After she got fully dressed she said bye to Kero who just snorted loudly in reply.  
  
Sakura practically flew downstairs (or maybe she did), grabbed a piece of toast, stuffed it in her mouth, seized her roller blades and hurried out of the house. She only stopped at Penguin Park where she sat down on a bench to put on her roller blades.  
  
"Hey Sakura!", it was her best friend, Tomoyo, she was walking to school today closely followed by a black limo full of security guards. "Hi Tomoyo!," exclaimed Sakura who had just finished putting on her roller blades, she skated towards her and gave her close friend a hug.  
  
They started to head to school together. "So Tomoyo, who do you have in mind this year?", said Sakura eyeing her. "Not year Sakura! I am not going to go out with one guy for one whole year! Hell no!"  
  
"Ok, ok sorry I forgot, so, who is the lucky guy then?", she was wearing an eager expression full of longing for gossip. " Eriol", said Tomoyo shyly, she turned her head and looked at the ground blushing furiously. "Really? Oh Tomoyo I always thought you two were the perfect couple!".  
  
"So Sakura, how about -  
  
BRING!!!! "Oh! We better hurry up! I have never been late for school before! And it is the first day too!", yelled a frustrated Tomoyo.  
  
~*~  
  
"This place is pretty cool!", said Sakura as Tomoyo and herself walked out of their just introduced Science classroom. It was break time and now they could both say "hello" to all of their friends.  
  
"Hello ladies", said a deep handsome voice, Sakura looked up, she remembered that face! "Hi Bob!" (Ok I know that is a bit off, but in this story Sakura used to go to another school in grades 1-6 before the one in the television series), Bob's expression suddenly changed from pleasure, of looking up and down at both of the gorgeous girls bodies, to puzzlement.  
  
"How do you know me?", asked Bob, by now four or five other good looking boys had come by their way. "You don't remember me? I am Sakura!", Sakura said cheerfully. "What?", the other boys exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Sakura?", asked Bob, his expression now even more puzzled. "But you look so, so, so different!", he finished. Sakura introduced Tomoyo and in turn she shook the hands of all the boys surrounding them.  
  
They looked both the girls up and down, obviously enjoying themselves, but both the girls did not notice. "So Sakura would you like to -  
  
But at that moment and extremely handsome figure swooped over to them and embraced Sakura in a hug. Sakura blushed in confusion, and then even more, her face now scarlet, when she realised the person hugging her was - Syoaran!  
  
I know that this chapter was short but I need to know from all of you readers if this story so far is good enough to continue, so please review! I need encouragement! 


	2. Feelings I Never Knew Before

Hi everybody! New Chapter! I do not own, as I said before, any of these characters except for Bob and his cronies. So read!  
  
Chapter #2 - Feelings I never knew before  
  
"What?", a confused, reddening, but quite enjoying herself, Sakura squealed. "Shhh, my Sakura, so are we still on for Saturday night?  
  
I know, I know you wanted to keep it a secret", Syaoran said when Sakura's eyes bulged, now two of his fingers on her tender lips. "But I just couldn't hold it in, so until then".  
  
And Syaoran got out of their embrace and drew his fingers from her lips, and Sakura inhaled very deeply, she was apparently holding her breath the whole time.  
  
"So Sakura, you ok for Friday, night, with me?", asked a dumbfounded Bob, who looked as if he had been holding his breath as well, and was also sweat dropping. " Sorry buddy", said a now slightly annoyed Syaoran, leaning closer to Bob threateningly.  
  
"But I have got that as well, bye Sakura, Tomoyo". He bowed his head slightly as he said this and walked away, which Sakura thought was very cute indeed.  
  
Sakura's mind was racing, Tomoyo just goggled at her. Even though Sakura knew that Syaoran was faking it, and he had just stopped her from going out with Bob, Sakura was extremely happy.  
  
Her little wolf had actually hugged her and had pretended (she thought) to be going out with her on Friday and Saturday, just to protect her from going out with Bob, which she was definitely sure of.  
  
"We will see you boys later", said an eager Tomoyo, she wanted to know what was going on and why she wasn't informed of all of this immediately, for she always thought that Sakura told her everything, but it didn't seem like that anymore.  
  
"Sakura!", started Tomoyo her eyes now filling with tears, she was a sensitive girl, but also a good actrice, so Sakura did not know what to think. "Sakura why have you been hiding all of this from me?"  
  
"I -, Sakura started but was hastily interrupted by Tomoyo's stream of accusion. "I tell you everything - we were friends for a very, very long time, best friends! Do you feel that I can no longer be trusted?  
  
You better have a good excuse Sakura Kinomoto!" She finished. As Sakura's mouth kept opening and closing with no sound coming out because Tomoyo was being very loud at this point.  
  
"Calm down Tomoyo", said Sakura now sweat dropping. She looked around her, everyone was now starring at the pair of them, and Sakura never liked to be the centre of attention, though she was used to it.  
  
"I will tell you everything just let me speak". Tomoyo's tears had now vanished, which Sakura took as no surprise, instead of saying anything, she simply got hold of her friends hand and led her to the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Ok", she started and took a deep breath. Sakura told her about the fact that she liked him a lot, she told her gossipy friend that he somehow found out last year that she liked him, but he never acted differently around her.  
  
She explained that he just lied about going out with her, and that he didn't really mean it. 'Or did he?', she thought to herself. She carried on ignoring this, trying not to get her hopes up. The only part she left out to her friend was her dream, she had no intention what so ever of telling Tomoyo about that.  
  
'BRING!' The bell had just rung and it signalled the end of their discussion, Tomoyo was beaming, "Sakura! He likes you! Don't you see? He likes you!"  
  
"Ok, ok, just calm down Tomoyo", Sakura said though her cheeks were clearly a deep shade of pink now. Hope blooming within her. "Come on Tomoyo, we have to go check out our Math classroom now".  
  
( Syaoran's pov)  
  
'I don't know what came over me', Syaoran thought to himself, as he strode towards his locker. 'Just seeing her talking to those other guys built something inside me. Could it be jealousy? Me? Jealous? Of those boys because they were talking to Kinomoto?  
  
No I shouldn't call her that, her name is Sakura. What has come over me? Am I starting to have feelings for her? This can't be happening, or has it already. Hugging her felt so good, she smelled like cherry blossoms -  
  
"Hi Syaoran!", it was Eriol, my best friend. I was definitely glad to see him although he had interrupted my thoughts. I should think about it later its not a good idea to get myself all worked up about it at school.  
  
"Hi Eriol, so, I saw you looking at Tomoyo earlier", I said, so as not to be asked any questions. Eriol turned a dark shade of crimson, which I thought was impossible, until now. "Ya, I am thinking of asking her out, but what if she doesn't like me?", Eriol asked a desperate expression overcoming his normally calm one.  
  
" Don't worry Eriol, remember last year? I was surprised you didn't notice all of the hints she was giving you, I bet she was disappointed", I said. "Really? So she won't like me now because of how dense I was before? Oh why am I cursed with such impenetrability?", he was starting to scare me now.  
  
'BRING' Thank God the bell just rang! Eriol was beginning to freak me out. "Come on Eriol, we have to go to the Gym now".  
  
~*~  
  
(Normal pov)  
  
Syaoran walked back to his locker as the bell rang, school was over early today because it was the first day of school. Syaoran opened his locker door and started to put all of his books back in it since they weren't assigned any homework, for today.  
  
Syaoran was not all that happy, this would give him a lot more time to think about HER. Syaoran swung his extremely light bag over his shoulder, turned his head and immediately started to sweat, for some reason. Sakura was heading his way!  
  
Ok there you go peoples! I wrote a new chapter! The ending isn't that great but oh well! Please review if you want me to write more, I am thinking about writing a new story so keep checking for updates! -CHOW! 


	3. What?

Hi guys how are you doing? I am very sorry that I didn't update in so long, please continue reading ok? I just wanted to see if I got any more reviews of encouragement. And please remember to continue reviewing after each update I make because it makes me happy! My family is mainly the reason why I can't write more frequently, they are always just too damn busy! I can't write the story in front of them! Sorry, please pardon the absence and continue reading.  
  
* Oh and a special thanks to Sakuraandliforever!*  
  
She helped me choose the name for one of my new characters, but instead I chose Meling ok? Just remember, I have nothing against Meling, I honestly think she is cool, its just that Sakura needs an enemy! All right so continue! Oh ya and I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I mentioned before, yata yata yata!  
  
Chapter #3 - What?  
  
Syaoran was sweating badly, very badly; he turned his head away and tried to calm himself down a bit. In their old school Syaoran was never nervous around Sakura, they would always compete in school subjects, trying to see who got the best marks.  
  
Syaoran smiled reminiscently, Sakura would always pout and make some kind of excuse for herself if Syaoran beat her. Even when he found out from one of his friends that Sakura liked him, he never thought about it because Sakura acted the same towards him even if she knew he had found out about her little secret, he wanted their friendship to remain.  
  
He chuckled silently, moments after his friend had told himself about Sakura's feelings (in front of her too!), Sakura had threatened him to never say anything else to himself, there wasn't another side to the bargain she was just very scary sometimes!  
  
(Sakura's pov)  
  
I started to walk towards Syoaran who was at his locker innocently putting away his things. 'Ok, I am going confront him on what he said before last period. But how would I start the conversation? How about, hello? No, no, no, that's too weird', she thought to herself.  
  
'Hey what sup? No way! How about, hi Syaoran. Yup, that's perfect! I just hope he doesn't mind talking to me in the hallway. But he wouldn't mind, I mean we were somewhat friends last year. Right?' Sakura continued to sweat, question and make herself nervous. 'Who cares! I will just be myself, I hope he likes that!  
  
(Normal pov)  
  
Sakura was now three meters away from Syaoran, and he had just noticed she was walking towards him. 'Stay cool, stay cool', Syaoran repeated to himself.  
  
He then slowly turned his head, intending to see Sakura but instead Meling's face popped out of nowhere right in front of his. Syaoran jumped and fell backwards onto his butt (I bet you knew I was going to say this but.. A nicely shaped one too!).  
  
Syaoran's eyes filled with horror at the sight of Meling, it wasn't because of her looks, in fact, Meling was born an extremely sexy girl. It was because Meling was Syaoran's girlfriend for a couple of days in their old school, and he hadn't been planning Sakura to see him with her especially since Meling is a very naughty, naughty girl.  
  
The only reason guys went out with Meling, was because of her body, meaning she had the fullest bra in the year (yes in this story her breasts are extremely large), Meling chuckled, "ohohohohoho! (You know squeaky, just like Tomoyo) Poor little Sayo!", Meling said in mock baby voice.  
  
"Mine name is Syaoran", Syaoran groaned as he got up rubbing his behind. "Oh Sayo! You are just sooo cute!". Syaoran looked her up and down, 'she wasn't this sluty before', Syaoran thought to himself. Meling was wearing her hair in the usual way (Meling and Cerena style!), she had thick silver eye shadow, not to mention very shiny and red lipstick on. She wore an extremely tight tube top, which was indeed very revealing. And the shortest mini skirt ever, to cover her womanhood, revealing long, tanned, legs.  
  
Meling stepped closer to Syaoran just as he was backing away. But then, Meling took one quick step and leaned herself onto him. She pressed her chest onto his, and bent her luscious lips close to his ear. "Take me out on Saturday", Meling said it as if it wasn't a question, but as if it was a statement.  
  
"Sorry I am busy", Syaoran said looking over Meling's shoulder and at Sakura. He winked at her and tried to free himself of Meling's grip. "I will make all your dreams come true?", Meling said a little angry because he had said no to her, but she kept her voice smooth and sexy, trying to bribe him. Syaoran finally pulled free, Meling was certainly a very strong girl.  
  
"What do YOU know about MY dreams?", Syaoran said a little bit annoyed now. "Ohohohohohohoho!", you can't be serious! The only reason you went out with me before was because of these!", she put both of her hands underneath her breasts and pushed them up while still talking. Sakura gasped and tried to believe that he wasn't like that anymore.  
  
"But now", she swayed her hips back and forth as she walked closer to him, "I can give them to you", she hissed. "Well!", Syaoran said now getting extremely mad, "I don't want them! And I don't want you!". Hope rose in Sakura's heart but she warned herself again, not to hope too much.  
  
Now students were beginning to stare at the scene. "Silly, silly, Sayo", Meling said while walking and swaying her hips towards him, his outburst of fury didn't seem to upset her at all, it wasn't because she was a nice person, it was only because she was so stupid to recognize it!  
  
"You should know by now, Sayo that I always get what I want, and I will get you, don't you worry". And she turned on her heel and walked off, rocking her hips from side to side as usual. "Oh, I would just like to know, Sayo", Meling said as she turned on her heel.  
  
She didn't walk towards him, she just stood where she was eyeing him with curiosity. "Who are you going out with on Saturday?" Syaoran hesitated for a moment then said with confidence, "Sakura."  
  
"What? Oh that is so funny! Kinomoto? As if!" "Her name is Sakura!" Syaoran said strongly, looking again to where Sakura was standing. Throughout the whole conversation Sakura had been making her way out of the school backwards, still trying to hear the conversation, though she hadn't been making much progress.  
  
Sakura's heart filled with hope again as well as confidence when Syaoran had winked at her and especially when Syaoran had said he was going out with her on Saturday. She started to make her way towards both of them.  
  
"Actually, I am", Sakura said strongly. "Meling turned her head from her hysterical laughter, and her face was now very serious. "What did you just say to me?" "I said I will be going out with Syaoran on Saturday", she looked at Syaoran and smiled, and he returned it graciously.  
  
First Meling raised her eyebrows at Sakura, then she gave her cut eye. "Well then Syaoran you will just take me out Friday night", Meling said looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry", Sakura said popping in front of Syaoran so that Meling could see her, since she seemed to be in some sort of trance. "But I've got that one too", Meling gave her another death stare, and strutted away forgetting all about her usual walk.  
  
She was so pissed off. 'How could Syaoran choose that little twit over me? I mean look at me! I am going to get her back for this and when I am done Syaoran will be CRAWLING back to me!'  
  
Although she was stupid in school, Meling's small little brain started to work double time (which isn't very much) and she started to concoct a scam to get her property (Syaoran) back.  
  
Sakura turned around to Syaoran, smiling from the happiness of driving away that evil witch. "Syaoran", she said, her expression changing to a calm but slightly serious look. "Are you serious about going out with me?  
  
And if you aren't then I am very sorry". She talked very fast, and hoped that Syaoran had understood her because she didn't think she could say it again, but he had comprehended. "There is nothing to be sorry about Sakura," he said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
Syaoran had meant for this to calm her down, little did he know that she was holding her breath yet again. "I really do want to take you out on Friday, and Saturday". Syaoran couldn't believe that he had said all this so calmly, because inside, his heart was about to burst!  
  
Hi again! Sorry if there wasn't too much description, like I said before it is very difficult to write this story in my house. But I tried to make this chapter longer! See you later! -Chow! 


	4. Woah!

Hi ya peoples! Even though I only got a few reviews me still happy! Thanks a lot! I only needed a little advice, thanks to you all for your help! And I hope you like my decision! Oh and I decided yes to use Ecuagirl's OC, remember she offered to let me use it! By the way her name is Lana, and all you told me about her is her physical appearances so I am adding everything else to her personal settings as you gave me the permission, thanks for letting me use her and thanks for all of your ideas!( So please READ!  
  
Chapter #4 - Woah!  
  
The rest of the week went by very fast indeed, Syaoran kept staring at Sakura during Geography class, which was, to both their disappointments, the only class they had together. Eriol, Syaoran's best buddy who sat beside him in every class they had together, did not notice all the giant stars Syaoran had in his eyes during Geography.  
  
He was too busy in fact observing Tomoyo, who he had discovered looked extremely pretty in yellow.  
  
Now if Eriol was found not taking notes in class, all of the students automatically thought that this lesson was of no importance to them all. So they socialized quietly knowing for a fact that their teacher, Ms. Bunns ( like the name? I just made it up! Hahaha! *chokes on retainer * wait a minute I don't have a retainer! *blush *), whom was extremely crabby and old and wrinkly (and well you get the point, note the "Ms"?) was deaf in one ear.  
  
The oddest and strangest thing was that Ms. Bunns' pet, Meling was writing feverishly on a piece of paper, the only one to notice this odd behavior was her best friend Lana (Hehehe). Lana has light brown hair, with blonde streaks, olive green eyes, and wears slutty clothing just like Meling (well, she technically, copies Melings styles, or begs her to take her shopping with her, even though they are best friends).  
  
"Ummmm, Meling what are you doing?", a curious Lana asked peering over Meling's shoulder. "What does it look like?", Meling snapped back. "Uuuhhh?" Lana scratched her head as she could think of no answer.  
  
"I am plotting a scam to ruin Kinomoto's life and get Syaoran back all for myself!" Meling said this loud but only so that Lana could hear and no one else, she wanted her plan to be successful.  
  
"Oh, ok", Lana said still a little confused, Lana wasn't the brightest person, and although Meling wasn't either, she felt very superior to Lana and she felt much, much more smarter than usual when around her.  
  
"Lana!", Meling said so abruptly that Lana's pen went flying into the air, although, that did happen frequently. "What?", Lana said after catching her breath. "I need your help", Meling said slamming her pencil down on her desk (I know that she should be using a pen and all because she is in high school, but lets just say that she never really got her permission to use a pen by any of her teachers, her cursive isn't that great).  
  
"You always need my help", Lana said looking straight at Meling.  
  
"Ya right I don't always need your help liar!" Meling retorted getting angry now.  
  
"Ya huh!"  
  
"Nah ah"  
  
"Ya huh! Without me you would be a total loner!"  
  
"You would too!"  
  
"Oh shut up both of you!", Sakura had turned fully around in her desk, she sat two seats up from Meling, yet Meling had a clear view of her from her seat (Umm, there is a midget sitting in front of Meling?).  
  
Meling gave her a disgusted look, 'who was she to say that to me?' She thought. Just because Syaoran had taken her side this time didn't mean that she could act like the queen of bossiness. That was her job!  
  
Ms. Bunns had walked straight up to Sakura, and was now taping her desk with her pointing stick thingy, which she called her magic wand. I mean did she honestly think we would believe that magic was real? I mean, it couldn't be, right? (wouldn't that be an awesome twist? Ms. Bunns is the Minister or Ministress rather, of Magic!)  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto!", came her drawling ogre, bat, and house elfish voice. "You should know by know that I do not approve of such verbal communication! What nonsense is this? Grade 9 students behaving with such childishness? Absurd, I cannot believe this school has come to the point of letting filth like you enter it's doors! (I know, I know all this over shut up? Makes it a bit more dramatic non?) Detention after school! Meet me in my room immediately after the bell rings. You look surprised Ms. Kinomoto," she said with a satisfied expression, seeing Sakura's eyes widen and then relax grunting.  
  
Sakura looked back at Meling knowing that she was going to give her a look of satisfaction much like the one Ms. Bunns wore. Meling stuck out her tongue and when Sakura gave her cut eye, she stuck out her middle finger in retaliation.  
  
Sakura's mouth opened a little with surprise and she hoped against hope that Ms. Bunns had seen all this. Sakura looked up at Ms. Bunns who was staring at Meling a look of horror on her face. Her favourite stupid (sorry I meant student), using body language very in a very inappropriate way, in front of the whole class?  
  
All the student's eyes were on herself and Ms. Bunns knew it, she was sweating very badly, it was a very disgusting sight to look at (hehehe!).  
  
"Ummm, yes well M-m-Meling I will see you a-a-after s-s-school as well. Hem, hem now lets get back to where we were, shall we?" And she strode towards the front of the class again, which was her favourite spot to be in because she felt that no one was looking at her there.  
  
Meling was shocked, she actually got a detention? From Ms. Bunns? How can this be happening? The whole world was turning against her. Especially a detention with her arch enemy, now that was harsh!  
  
'BRING!' The bell rang and there was a large commotion, full of screeches of chairs, and shuffling of books.  
  
"Oh Meling! Sakura! Would you come here for a second please? I need to talk to you all about your d-d-detentions," called out Ms. Bunns, who was still in the middle of the classroom.  
  
Shrills ran down everyone's spines as she called out for the two girls. Sakura shook herself roughly that voice was very disturbing.  
  
Tomoyo said good luck to Sakura for getting a detention on any day besides today because today is Friday, which she was looking forward to a lot. Tomoyo had offered to take care of Kero on Saturday because Sakura was planning on inviting Syaoran inside for tea, and cake.  
  
None of this was said to Kero, he would have her head if he found out she was going to eat cake at home without himself there to eat practically all of it.  
  
"Alright girls, your detentions will be some time next week since I have no time this week. I have to go to therapy, yoga, I need to get a facial." She counted all the things she had to do off of one of her stubby little hands.  
  
"Oh lets face it!" All of a sudden, Ms. Bunns was on her knees and weeping on the floor. "I don't have a life and I never will have one! I am a failure! Do you know I have never had a boyfriend in my entire life? Oh woe is me!" Ms. Bunns had totally broke down.  
  
Both Sakura and Meling couldn't believe the state she was in. Their deaf but extremely strict teacher, waling on the classroom floor about not having a proper life full of love.  
  
What was she supposed to say? Sorry? Sakura did not know what to do. "Oh it's ok Ms. Bunns, don't worry about it." Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, Meling was on her knees beside Ms. Bunns with a sympathetic expression on her face, 'WOAH!' Sakura thought, she both of them actually had feelings, and all this time she just thought that they were both robots made to ruin her entire life. But they weren't.  
  
Ms. Bunns suddenly looked up from her sobbing. "You two better go for lunch now, and I don't want any one of you to speak of this to anyone else, this is our little secret!" She said it in a very mean way not in a sweet one.  
  
"Oh and thank you dear, here have a chocolate", Ms. Bunns reached up on her desk to get Meling a chocolate. "And as for you!" She turned to Sakura. "You should learn some proper manners!"  
  
Meling and Sakura both left the room in silence.  
  
"You never saw that happen!" Meling aid all of a sudden breaking the silence.  
  
"Saw what?" Sakura asked honestly puzzled.  
  
"Never mind then", Meling said walking off in her usual fashion.  
  
"Whatever", Sakura mumbled to herself.  
  
'I can't wait!' Sakura thought to herself. 'Today is my date with Syaoran!'  
  
Alright guys! That was just for fun, I hope you all liked it! -Chow Oh and I don't own Cardcaptors and all that crap! 


	5. Tomoyo's Crazy Side

Hiya people! Listen, sorry for not updating but I have been busy, please, please review! I don't know if I should continue or not ok? Love ya lots! Now Read!  
  
Tomoyo's Crazy Side  
  
Sakura went home immediately and started to fumble through her closet. Her date was at 6pm and right now it was only 4pm but she knew she would have trouble getting ready. She huffed and she puffed, and she tore her closet down, and yet she could find nothing. She sat on the floor with her head leaning against the wall.  
  
"No, no, no", she moaned banging her head on the wall. "Why the hell do I have no clothes?" Suddenly a thought struck her. "Duh! Tomoyo!" Sakura blushed not being able to look over her denseness this time. Tomoyo would be glad to help me. Sakura told her dad where she was going and took off.  
  
She remembered her brother Touya's face when she told him and her father that she was going on a date today. Sakura shook her head, not a good time to get nervous, I might get a pimple. Sakura skated over to the Daidoji (did I spell that right? Daidoji? Daidouji? Oh shut up you Baka! Huh * blush * 'sorry' wispers she...) mansion and was greeted warmly by all the security guards. "Umm, Ms. Daidoji (?), Ms. Kinomoto Sakura is here", buzzed one of Tomoyo's guards on the P.A system. 'Whoa', thought Sakura.  
  
"HOOOOOOEEEEEEE?!?!?!?" Came a loud shriek from a few floors up, along with a small thud. Tomoyo came running down the stairs beautiful as usual, although huffing and puffing. "Hi!" She yelled seeing Sakura. They both drew into a hug ( I wish me and my friends did that. We would be so much closer! *sob sob* 'oopsies! Keyboard getting wet!' XD) come on up!  
  
They walked into Tomoyo's beautiful room and Sakura's jaw dropped as usual. Immediately a maid knocked on the door and asked if the two wanted anything. "Nope we are fine!" Exclaimed Tomoyo with such cheerfulness. 'Her workers must adore her', thought Sakura to herself.  
  
Tomoyo jumped onto her bed where Sakura was seated. There was an odd silence. "Umm..." Started Sakura. "The reason I came here was be "-  
  
"No need to say anymore!" Tomoyo shouted getting up with stars in her eyes. "I have just the outfit!" "But Tomoyo you don't even know what I was going to ask you", said Sakura cautiously.  
  
"Ohohohohohohohohohohoho!" Laughed Tomoyo whole heartily. (You know her high pitch squeaky voice. It is just sooo cute! *eyes shining*) "Tomoyo knows everything when it comes to Sakura-chan ne?" She said in that deep and mysterious voice. (I like that too! *eyes misty again* *sob!*)  
  
"Heh, heh". Sakura sweat dropped. "Just wait one sec!" And with that Tomoyo hurried off. "Here it is!" She screamed startling Sakura. She was holding the most beautiful dress! Surely Syaoran-kun would fall in love with her now!  
  
Sakura went into Tomoyo's giant washroom and tried on the magnificent outfit. She stepped out and Tomoyo gasped with glee! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See the power of Tomoyo Daidoji?" (?)  
  
Alright now get to reviewing if you want to hear about the adventures (sorry about that just hyper on coke!) of Meling's evil plot. How Syoaran is doing. Eriol and Tomoyo's relationship and what Sakura is wearing!  
  
Chow! 


	6. Preperations

Hi yall! Soooo deeply sorry I am such a baka. I kind of trailed off from fanfiction for a while.. I know I know "I will not deceive fanfiction as a fan!" there! "PLEASE PLEASE * DOWN ON ONE KNEE* REVIEW I WANT TO SURPASE 60 WITH THIS CHAPTER!" there you have heard my pleads now on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~Sakura went into Tomoyo's giant washroom and tried on the magnificent outfit. She stepped out and Tomoyo gasped with glee! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See the power of Tomoyo Daidouji?"~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Preperation  
  
[In the washroom] Sakura took off her fitting blue polo shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black slightly laced bra.  
  
'I wonder how Meling's got so big so fast? I wish I had fuller ones I mean isn't that what boys want? But then...How come Syaoran wanted to go out with me? Maybe he thinks I am pretty?..Not worth pondering on.'  
  
She pulled the top Tomoyo had made off its hanger and slid it on herself. "Wow" she said aloud. ( ok here goes nothing *concentrates really really hard.. what would be the perfect outfit?) It was sleeveless and sliver.  
  
Sleek and glossy. The blouse clung to Sakura's curves showing the true beauty of her body that no other shirt could show. The front out it had the words 'no secrets' on it in black, with blotches of paint covering it.  
  
Near the hem there was also some black blotches. The pants were long and black with some silver blotches close to the hem and near one of the feet. There was also a silver belt to go with it.  
  
She didn't look too much but she didn't look too little, just perfect. Sakura stepped out and only heard Tomoyo go into one of her mad fits because she was looking at the floor. "Come Sakura-chan let me do your make- up." "Sure Tomoyo but don't put too much on, you know I don't like that". "Sure, sure".  
  
"Just opposite to Meling aren't you?" Said Tomoyo a smile on her face. She sat Sakura down on her stool in front of a giant mirror and started playing with her hair. "Nani?" Sakura asked. "Sakura think about it. You wouldn't dream of wearing all the sluttly clothes Meling does. You wouldn't dream of wearing all that make-up. And you don't have to dream like Meling does to have more friends. ohoho."  
  
"I guess. Then what did Syaoran see in her?" She asked needing to know the answer. "Who knows" Tomoyo said. "Hmm", Sakura sighed that was an answer she wasn't sure she would ever get. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, the fact that Syaoran said he was going out with you in the middle of a busy high school hallway should tell you enough". "Enough?" Sakura asked puzzled. "  
  
(At Syaoran's house)  
  
"Great, just great", Syaoran sighed. He had just finished tearing his closet apart. Guess there is only one man to call. "  
  
"Hey buddy", answered Eriol when Syaoran had called. "Yeah sure don't worry. Hey, you know I have the best taste. I'll be over in a few minutes." "Right, right", said Syaoran "and hey, you don't have the greatest taste." "Whatever you say, I know I do. See ya". Eriol hung up and left Syaoran pulling his hair out while hoping that Eriol was bringing something good over.  
  
DING DONG. Syaoran went downstairs and opened the door for Eriol himself. He was holding a plastic bag obviously holding Syoaran's outfit. "Thank goodness you remembered man." Syaoran said relieved. "What do you mean you just called me. You think I would forget that easily?" Syaoran just smirked and led the way upstairs.  
  
"Thanks a lot Eriol", said Syaoran who had just finished changing his clothes. Syaoran was wearing an extremely sexy black dress shirt with a few buttons open exposing his nicely tanned chest. He had black kaki pants with black [*slaps head* obviously] shoes. He also had on a brown cross matching perfectly with his chocolate brown hair. He combed his hand through his hair and was satisfied.  
  
"Welcome, and by the way you are looking smart because of what? My taste." "Yeah yeah whatever. I have to get going. We are meeting at Penguin Park want to come?"  
  
"What? Its your date man," Eriol said surprised Syaoran had asked him to join him on his date. "Hey I wasn't asking you to join me and Sakura. Are you kidding me? Its just that Tomoyo might be coming."  
  
Eriol turned a dark shade of crimson yet again. "Yeah sure bud whatever you want." "Right", Syaoran smirked. "Lets get going".  
  
Alright. Thanks to all you peoples for reviewing! And keep it up you how I like it! Bye! 


	7. Th eDate Part 1

A/N: Ohhhh. I am sooooo sorry! I was waiting for a bunch of reviews and I kind of trailed off from fanfiction......But I am back! So no worries! Neways. Going to try and write some good stuff here! And please forgive me and thank you all for de reviews!  
  
But please keep them coming! I hope you like the chapter! Ta!  
  
I Never Knew Love Until Now  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Date part 1  
  
just_for_me_22  
  
Syaoran and Eriol headed towards Penguin Park, hands in their pockets and heads looking straight ahead. Beneath their 'cool' exteriors they were both smiling gleefully and barely keeping the excitement of meeting two girls whom they were absolutely head over heels, in. They were actually quite surprised that their feelings were like this, it was an abrupt thing really.  
  
While making their way slowly, nervous sweat drops clinging to the backs of their heads and all, two suspicious looking figures were following them. Not noticing they kept going.  
  
"Holly shit! He looks sooo damn hot! I am sooo going to kill that Kinomoto bastard for taking that hot thang away from me!"  
  
"Wouldn't she be called a bitch? Not a bastard? Cuz she is a...girl?"  
  
"Shut the hell up! Who told you to get all technical with me, huh?"  
  
"daaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh.........?"  
  
The two kept bickering in their stupid ways wearing matching black tube tops with black thug hats as well as the gloves, leather boots, and leather pants to go along. They were apparently behind a bunch of bushes watching the two boys with beady eyes meanwhile yelling their make-up covered heads off.  
  
"Shut it!" Meling said abruptly. Peering over the top of the bushes.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were making their way towards the boys with evident blushes across their faces.  
  
Syaoran looked as if nothing mattered anymore and all he could see was Sakura.  
  
He had a cute expression on his face of astonishment and admiration.  
  
"Sakura." He started as the two girls neared them. Cherry blossom petals were swirling around them as they stood on the pathway, trees on either side of them.  
  
"You look....beautiful." He finished not being able to stop himself from speaking his mind.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened with shock and her face turned even more red. She looked down at her feet then looked up again.  
  
"You do too." She said not being able to keep how good-looking he was inside her.  
  
"Wait! I mean. Err." Sakura just realised she had called Syaoran beautiful. But he was a guy! Now he would think that she was making fun of him! She had screwed everything!  
  
"Sorry I meant to say that you were handsome, didn't... mean....umm......err." She sighed and gave up closing her eyes waiting for Syaoran to walk away.  
  
"No worries," he said simply, smirking at Sakura, looking absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Meling's ruby eyes glared with uncontrollable fury from behind the bushes. "Damn you Kinomoto! Damn you!" She screamed with dramatic anger and sorrow.  
  
The four looked towards the bushes that were rustling like mad.  
  
Lana had just clasped a hand on Meling's mouth stopping her from saying anymore and giving them away.  
  
The four raised their eyebrows and then shook their heads.  
  
"So, care to join me?" Eriol asked Tomoyo charmingly extending his arm towards her, yet his red face gave away his 'cool' act.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and took his arm gladly.  
  
The walked away with not another word and left Syaoran and Sakura alone, or that's at least what they thought.  
  
"We should go too." Syaoran said extending his arm just like Eriol had.  
  
"Sure," Sakura replied and slowly intertwined her arm around Syaoran's. Sakura gasped, feeling an indescribable emotion jolt through her.  
  
Syaoran, experiencing the exact same thing, furrowed his eyebrows. He was not familiar with this feeling at all let alone used to it.  
  
He shook it away and led Sakura towards an outdoor and quite expensive looking restaurant.  
  
"Grrrrr." Meling continued sounding like a bear, or dog, or just Meling. "Must–make-Kinomoto's-life-miserable!"  
  
Meling kept screeching while Lana protectively covered her own ears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ [Meanwhile that racket was going on.]  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat at one of the tables overlooking the sea [err, yes there is, err a sea there. Had to be romantic!].  
  
Sakura sighed and took in the magnificent view. It was breath-taxingly beautiful.  
  
While Sakura continued to admire the beautiful scenery before her she failed to notice the handsome young man staring at her longingly. 'How could someone be that beautiful and never realise it herself?' Syaoran thought to himself  
  
Meanwhile the waiter had come up to them to take their orders. He watched them amusedly, until Sakura actually noticed.  
  
Sorry you guys! Have to stop it here! I know it is really abrupt and please don't get mad! I just wanted to post this for you all and I have to go now so if you want another chapter REVIEW please!  
  
And forgive me! 


End file.
